1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a light emitting module being applied in a car threshold pedal, and more particularly to a light emitting module having a cell therein without connecting with an external power supply.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Conventional light-emitting threshold of a car disclosed in TW Patent No. M322349 has a cell placed on an external battery pack to supply power to the light-emitting threshold, however, such an external battery pack is still fixed in the car, so the external battery pack is electrically connected with the light-emitting threshold through a wire, thereby influencing an aesthetics appearance and having unsafe problem because of this wire.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages.